The Imitator
by Blacktender
Summary: Menjadi pemegang [Sacred Gear] buatan sang Ayah. Ia menjadi seorang yang tak bisa diremehkan oleh sembarang makhluk yang berdiri melawannya. "Jika kau berada di pihakku, kau aman. Jika kau berdiri menjadi musuhku, biarkan aku menyentuhmu, dan semuanya akan berakhir mengenaskan." Yaa, itulah motto hidupnya.


**[The Imitator]**

 **Disclaimer : As you know, ain't me at all!**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, (Maybe) Mainstream, Alive!Minato, Typo(s), (Maybe)Godlike!Naru, SGUser!Naru, Strong!Mina, Many Mistake, etc.**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Summary : Menjadi pemegang [Sacred Gear] buatan sang Ayah. Ia menjadi seorang yang tak bisa diremehkan oleh sembarang makhluk yang berdiri melawannya. "Jika kau berada di pihakku, kau aman. Jika kau berdiri menjadi musuhku, biarkan aku menyentuhmu, dan semuanya akan berakhir mengenaskan." Yaa, itulah motto hidupnya.**

 **Chapter 0 : Nemesis Gear (Prologue)**

* * *

 **|Tokyo : Desember, 20XX. 08.37 PM|**

Azazel. Ya, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan nama tersebut dikalangan para makhluk Supernatural. Seorang atau Malaikat yang dulunya menjadi tangan kiri kepercayaan Tuhan. Malaikat yang dulunya disegani oleh semua makhluk seantero Surga. Sebelum dirinya dibuang dari dataran surga karena melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Entah kesalahan apa yang diperbuatnya hingga membuat sayap putih bercahaya dan mengeluarkan hawa suci murni miliknya berubah menjadi hitam legam yang memancarkan aura suci yang ternoda.

Siapa yang tau? Dari desas-desus yang beredar dikalangan Supernatural, dirinya jatuh karena ketahuan melakukan suatu hal yang tabu dan menjijikan bagi malaikat seperinya. Yaitu : mengintip Gabriel sang _Seraph_ kepercayaan Surga yang sedang mandi. Tedengar konyol? Tentu saja. Apa iya Azazel sang pemimpin pasukan yang jumlahnya ribuan di medan perang melakukan hal yang terdengar konyol dan nyeleneh seperti itu? Terdengar mustahil memang. Tapi yahh sudahlah. Lebih baik kembali ke jalan cerita.

Saat ini sosok yang menyandang gelar **Leader of The Fallens** itu sedang berjalan sendirian di sebuah lorong bangunan yang mengarah kesebuah ruangan dibalik pintu yang terlihat tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

 _Cklek.._

Setelah sampai, Azazel dengan perlahan membuka pintu tersebut hingga kini terlihat jelas bentuk ruangan didepannya. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan alat-alat laboratorium modern yang belum pernah telihat sebelumnya memenuhi ruangan itu. Atensi milik Azazel kemudian beralih kearah sosok lain yang kini tengah memunggungi dirinya, sosok itu kini tengah mengutak-atik komputer yang berada didepannya.

Lagi. Azazel kembali mengalihkan pandangannya keatah sebuah tabung berukuran lumayan besar yang berdiri direngah-tengah ruangan tersebut. Tabung itu berisi cairan berwarna _Crimson_ transparan yang memenuhi tabung tersebut. Dan lagi, didalam cairan itu kini terlihat sesosok tubuh berukuran mini yang kira-kira berumur 4-5 tahunan tengah melayang-layang dengan posisi meringkuk ditengah-tengah cairan itu dengan sebuah selang oksigen yang tersambung dengan mulutnya, serta beberapa kabel-kabel tentakel yang menempel di beberapa bagian tubuhya. Bocah itu kini tengah mengambang dengan mata tertutup, rambut keemasan yang lumayan panjang itu terlihat mengembang dan melayang-layang mengikuti arus cairan yang sesekali bergerak-gerak.

"Selamat datang kembali, Azazel."

Azazel lantas mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sosok yang tadi membelakangi dirinya. Seketika, Azazel mengeluarkan senyum tipis melihat sosok ini tengah menatap dirinya dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah sosok tersebut.

Sesok didepannya itu memiliki ciri-ciri : Berrambut kuning keemasan bergaya jabrik dengan jambang agak panjang yang terlihat membingkai wajahnya. Sepasang iris berwarna _Shappire_ yang terlihat menawan ditengah-tengah kelopak mata bertekstur tajam miliknya. Tinggi badan mencapai 180 cm dengan jas laboratorium serta celana kain berwarna hitam polos yang membalut tubuhnya. Sosok itu terlihat berumur kurang-lebih berada ditahap umur 30 tahunan, namun tidak mengurangi kharisma dan ketampanan wajahnya.

" _Well_ , terlihat sibuk seperti biasanya eh, _Yondaime Hokage no_ Namikaze Minato?" Sindir Azazel pada sosok yang bernama Minato itu.

Minato sendiri hanya tertawa canggung karena nama panggilan yang diucapkan oleh sosok didepannya itu. Yahh, sudah cukup lama ia tidak mendengar nama gelar yang disandangnya itu.

"Sudah ku bilang berkali-kali padamu. Tempat ini bukanlah desa Konoha, desa yang (pernah) ku pimpin. Jadi berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama itu," kata Minato dengan sedikit kesal. Dan itu disambut dengan gelak tawa dari Azazel.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Azazel lantas mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tubuh sosok anak kecil yang berada didalam tabung besar di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut. "Ngmong-ngomong, bagaimana perkembangan anakmu Minato?" tanya Azazel.

Ekspresi Minato yang tadinya agak kesal seketika berubah menjadi sedikit lebih cerah. Lalu ia juga ikut menatap anak laki-laki satu-satunya tersebut.

"Proses pemulihannya sudah selesai dengan sempurna. Aku berterima kasih pada _dirinya_ yang dengan sukarela memberikan Sel DNA miliknya dan menanamkannya pada tubuh anakku hingga mempercepat proses pemulihannya." kata Minato dengan nada senangnya.

"Hmm.. syukurlah. Tapi apa kau tidak kecewa, karena dengan adanya Sel DNA milik _nya_ dalam tubuh anakmu. Anakmu menjadi manusia setenga—"

"Tidak." potong Minato tiba-tiba, dan itu membuat Azazel bungkam seketika. "Aku tidak akan merasakan hal itu padanya Azazel. Bagaimanapun dan apapun jenisnya, dia tetaplah anakku. Lagipula, aku juga senang dengan adanya Sel DNA itu dalam tubuhnya. Ia setidaknya bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri kelak, selama aku tidak ada bersamanya karena mungkin aku akan _Tidur_ dalam waktu yang kupikir akan cukup lama," kata Minato panjang lebar.

Azazel sendiri membulatkan matanya saat mendengar dan mengerti akan apa yang dimaksud dengan kalimat terakhir pria tampan disampingnya itu. Dan langsung saja, Azazel mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pria berumur kepala tiga itu dengan tatapan memastikan.

Mengerti dengan apa yang difikirkan oleh Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh disampingnya itu, Minato mengangguk dan kemudian, "Aku tidak ingin melihat anakku hidup tanpa orang tua. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan Ibu kandungnya. Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi yatim piatu di _tanah_ yang bahkan bukan _tanah_ tempat kelahirannya. Jadi iya, aku menerima tawaranmu itu, Azazel." Kata Minato kembali dengan panjang lebar.

Azazel yang sudah selesai dengan acara terkejutnya lantas menciptakan senyum puas diwajahnya. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa kali dirinya meminta Minato untuk menerima tawarannya, pria rupawan berambut pirang keemasan itu menerimanya juga, fikirnya.

"Akhirnya. Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh akan senang dengan berita ini. _Kiiroi Senko no Yondaime Hokage_ akhirnya mau bergabung, hahaha." Minato agak Sweatdrop dengan tingkah Azazel disampingnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita lupakan itu." Azazel langsung melenyapkan tawa anehnya ketika dia mendengar kalimat serius yang keluar dari mulut Minato barusan. Lantas Azazel juga menatap Minato dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa kau membawa apa yang aku minta Azazel?" tanya Minato tanpa basa-basi.

"Maa..maa.. santailah sedikit sobat," kata Azazel sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam Kimono yang dikenakannya guna mencari sesuatu. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, Azazel menarik keluar tangannya dari situ dan kini terdapat 2 buah tabung transparan yang berukuran 7 centi. Didalam kedua tabung tersebut. Terlihat 2 buah benda yang terlihat seperti serpihan Berlian. Satu berwarna keemasan, dan satu lagi berwarna _Maroon_ yang sesekali mengeluarkan pendar berwarna _Crimson_.

"Well, ini dia yang kau inginkan," kata Azazel sambil menyerahkan kedua buah tabung tersebut kepada Minato.

Nampak wajah Minato yang tadinya serius kini kembali melunak setelah menerima kedua tabung tersebut. Ketika melihat kedua tabung itu ditangannya, Minato tersenyum tipis lalu kembali mengalihkan atensinya kearah Azazel.

"Dengan ini akhirnya lengkap sudah bahan-bahan untuk proyek pembuatan Sacret Gea— _ **Uhuk! Uhuk! Ffuuahhh~**_ "

Azazel membulatkan matanya dan langsung menangkap dan memapah tubuh Minato yang sempat oleng dan nyaris jatuh. Ia semakin khawatir dengan manusia yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Sahabatnya itu, karna batuk yang tadi dikeluarkannya bukan batuk biasa. Melainkan batuk yang disertai cukup banyak darah yang keluar dari mulut Minato.

"Mi-minato. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu. Jangan paksakan dirimu kawan." Minato yang tadinya menunduk perlahan kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Terlihat jelas dimata Azazel kini mulut Minato masih mengeluarkan darah yang berwarna tak lazim bagi manusia seperti dirinya, merah keunguan.

"Ti-tidak. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan proyek ini sebelum semuanya terlambat." Lantas Minato kembali menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap Azazel dengan tatapan serius. "Kau tunggulah disini. Aku akan menyelesaikan tahap akhir dari [Sacret Gear] buatanku. Juga sekaligus mengambil Serum Cairan Sel DNA milikmu yang telah aku kembangkan dan selesaikan," kata Minato dengan nada pelan.

"Tapi, setidaknya biarkan aku ikut membantumu Minato." Minato menggeleng mendengar ucapan Azazel barusan.

"Tidak, bukannya sombong untuk menolak bantuanmu. Tapi, kali ini aku ingin menyelesaikan proyek milikku tanpa ada campur tangan dari orang lain," kata Minato tegas setelah mengusap kasar darah dimulutnya dengan lengan jasnya.

"Baiklah. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan disini?" tanya Azazel.

"Jika kau mau, bisakah kau memindahkan tubuh anakku ke ranjang yang ada disana?" pinta Minato sambil menunjuk sebuah ranjang yang berukuran _Qween-size_ yang berada di pojok ruangan laboratorium tersebut.

"Baiklah," kata Azazel mantap membuat Minato tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih." Setelah mengucapkan terima kasihnya, Minato lantas membalikkan badannya dan berjalan sambil membawa kedua buah tabung yang berada di genggamannya kearah pintu ruangan lain yang tersambung dengan laboratorium tersebut.

Setelah melihat Minato yang sepenuhnya telah masuk ke ruangan itu. Azazel mengalihkan dan berjalan kearah tabung besar yang mengurung bocah laki-laki tersebut. Azazel seketika tersenyum tipis melihat tampang polos bocah berrambut Pirang seperti ayahnya itu selama beberapa saat.

Akhirnya, setelah selesai dan puas memperhatikan tubuh bocah didepannya, lantas Azazel mengalihkan pandangannya keadah sebuah tombol merah yang bertuliskan **[Release]** di samping kanan tubuhnya. Azazel kembali melirik bocah didepannya itu untuk memastikan, dan..

 _Cklek!_

 _Bwwuussshhhh_ ~

Setelah tombol itu ditekan oleh Azazel. Tiba-tiba cairan yang tadinya tenang perlahan bergerak memutar dengan pelan mengelilingi sosok bocah tersebut.

 _Ctak! Ctak! Ctak!_

Semakin lama, arus air yang mengalir mengelilingi bocah itu semakin cepat hingga membuat tubuh bocah itu perlahan-lahan bergetar diikuti dengan kabel-kabel tentakel yang menempel dikulit juga selang oksigen bocah itu terlepas satu per satu dengan kasar.

Azazel menyipitkan matanya heran saat melihat warna dari cairan _Crimcon_ transparan tersebut perlahan-lahan tersedot dan menyatu kedalam tubuh bocah tersebut. Dan tak sampai memakan waktu lama, warna dari cairan tersebut akhirnya terserap sepenuhnya kedalam tubuh bocah itu meninggalkan cairan itu yang kini berwarna tak ubahnya seperti air biasa.

Kembali Azazel semakin menyipitkan matanya saat melihat kini bocah didepannya itu mengalami sedikit perubahan pada bagian atas tubuhnya, tepatnya dibagian Rambut dan lingkaran tepi kulit matanya. Dimana saat ini rambut bocah itu memiliki jilatan warna merah _Crimson_ di beberapa bagian rambut emasnya. Serta sepasang lingkaran tepi matanya **(sama seperti Son Goku pas ngelawan Shen-Long atau Gaara dengan lingkaran kulit mata Shukakunya)** yang ikut berganti warna, menjadi warna Merah _Crimson_.

"Hmm.. Auranya semakin meningkat dan lagi, auranya sama seperti milik- _nya_. Dan tak hanya memiliki aura _nya_ , aura miliknya sendiri atau yang sering dibilang Minato bernama _Chakra_ alami miliknya juga tak kalah besarnya. Anak ini semakin menarik saja," gumam Azazel pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Krak..krakk_

 _Byurrr~_

 _Bruk_

Kaca bening yang tadinya menahan segumpal air didalamnya itu tiba-riba retak dan akhirnya pecah hingga membuat air didalamnya tumpah berceceran kesekeliling tempat itu juga membuat celana Azazel basah dibagian bawahnya, dan juga bocah yang tadinya mengambang didalamnya tertarik gravitasi hingga membuatnya jatuh dengan perlahan hingga kini ia tergeletak diatas lantai dengan posisi meringkuk masih tak sadarkan diri.

Azazel langsung mengangkat tubuh bocah itu dan menggendongnya dengan gaya _Bridal_. Lalu melangkah kearah pojok ruangan tempat ranjang yang dimaksud Minato beberapa saat yang lalu.

Meletakannya dengan perlahan dan penuh kelembutan ditengah-tengah ranjang tersebut, Azazel kemudian tersenum tipis menatap bocah itu yang kini tengah terlelap dengan raut wajah tenangnya.

Beberapa menit Azazel terdiam sambil terus menatap wajah bocah didepannya, tiba-tiba ia menoleh kearah pintu yang menghubungkan ruang laboratorium itu dengan ruangan yang ditempati oleh Minato tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Lubang kunci pintu tersebut kini mengeluarkan cahaya yang cukup terang dengan mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna berganti-ganti dari warna putih, _Azure_ , _Emerald_ , ungu gelap, dan seterusnya. Begitu juga bersamaan dengan Azazel yang merasakan lonjakan energi yang begitu dahsyat dari tempat minato sekarang. Tak hanya merasakan satu lonjakan energi saja, namun lebih dari empat energi yang berbeda-beda. Juga, karena lonjakan energi tersebut, tempat ini sedikit bergetar.

' _Sialan kau Minato! Seberapa jenius sih otakmu itu hingga bisa membuat serpihan-serpihan kekuatan para makhluk dari berbagai golongan yang kuberikan padamu bisa melonjak hingga sebesar ini? Apalagi seprpihan kekuatan si Mearh serta si Putih yang aku berikan padamu dulu itu bahkan sekarang melonjak hingga mampu menyaingi besarnya kekuatan pemilik aslinya yang pernah kurasakan di Medan Perang dulu. Bahkan membuat tempat ini yang sudah kau berikan segel penguat bisa bergetar seperti ini. Terkutuk kau jenius sialan!'_ batin Azazel frustasi dan iri sambil mengutuk Minato.

Frustasi, karena ia saat ini tengah berusaha tenang melawan hawa-hawa lonjakan energi yang mencoba membuatnya tertunduk saking kuatnya tekanan hawa-hawa yang saat ini ia rasakan. Iri karena merasa daya pikir otaknya jauh tertinggal dengan kemampuan otak manusia yang 2 tahun terakhir ini menjadi sahabat karibnya.

 **|Beralih ketempat Minato|**

Saat ini Minato tengah berdiri didepan sebuah layar monitor yang besar dia meternya mencapai 150 cm. Ia saat ini tengah mengutak-atik Layar Monitor Touch Screen tersebut dengan konsentrasi tinggi.

Tak jauh didepannya saat ini, terlihat sebuah lingkaran Aksara berdiameter 60 cm yang mengeluarkan cahaya warna-warni. Diatas Aksara tersebut terlihat sebuah benda yang Minato beri nama **[Scooter]** berwarna hitam dengan aksen garis-garis berwarna merah, serta dibagian kacanya berwarna Emas transparan.

 **(A/N : Scooter di di dunia DBZ, yap seperti itulah bentuknya Cuma yang di fic ini Author kasih warna yang berbeda dari yang aslinya)**

Di sekeliling lingkaran Aksara itu juga terlihat beberapa lingkaran yang lebih kecil yang diatasnya terletak tabung kecil disetiap lingkarannya, totalnya ada 7 lingkaran yang masing-masing mempunyai 1 tabung diatasnya. Sebagian dari tabung-tabung itu kosong, dan sebagiannya lagi masih berisi serpihan-serpihan yang terlihat seperti serpihan cristal berwarna berbeda-beda.

 _Pssshh~_

Tiba-tiba tabung yang berisikan pecahan kristal berwarna Biru keputihan yang berada didalam tabung tersebut menusut menjadi gumpalan cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan mata, dan cahaya itu bergerak menuju Aksara yang berada di tengah melalui selang transparan yang menghubungkan Aksara pusat dan aksara tempat tabung tersebut. Dan cahaya tersebut masuk dan menyatu dengan **[Scooter]** yang berada ditengah-tengah lingkatan utama.

 **[Transfer : [Yokai no Chikara] : Completed]**

 **[Main Process : 68%]**

Terdengar sebuah suara khas mekanik dari pengeras suara yang berada didepan Minato.

Minato tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar suara barusan. _'Bagus, tinggal dua energi yang tersisa,_ _ **[Sacred Gear]**_ _mu akan selesai dengan sempurna, anakku,'_ batin Minato seraya melihat tabung-tabung yang kini hanya dua yang masih berisi.

 _Pssshh~_

Tak berselang lama, pecahan kristal yang berbentuk emas bercahaya yang berada ditabung kecil tak jauh dari Minato tersebut melebur menjadi gumpalan cahaya terang dan kembali bergerak menuju ke Aksara utama, serta masuk dan menyatu dengan **[Scooter]** unik tersebut.

 **[Transfer : [Pure Holy of Light] : Completed]**

 **[Main Process : 84%]**

' _Baiklah, waktunya untuk bagian terakhir. Aku harus kembali berhati-hati agar energi Iblis itu tidak bocor dan menghancurkan_ _ **[Sacred Gear]**_ _ini karena pertentangan kedua jenis energi tersebut berada didalam satu tempat namun berbeda Path. Sama seperti sebelumnya, energi dari si Merah dan si Putih yang tadinya hampir menghancurkan_ _ **[Scooter]**_ _tersebut,'_ batin Minato penuh keseriusan.

Minato kembali mengutak-atik Layar Monitor yang berada didepannya dengan penuh ketelitian dan perhitungan.

 _Deg!_

Minato seketika melotot merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada tubuhnya, terutama pada dadanya.

' _Grrhhhh! Sial! Sepertinya racun milik ular keparat itu sudah hampir menggerogoti dan menguasai seluruh tubuhku,'_ batin Minato sambil menggeram tertahan menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya.

Lalu tak lama kemudian, Minato menggebrak tombol yang bertuliskan **[Last Path]** yang melabeli tombol berwarna merah tersebut dengan kasar.

 _Pssshhh~_

Minato mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tabung terakhir yang kini berisi pecahan berlian berwarna _Maroon_ tersebut dimana berlian itu perlahan melebur menjadi cahaya berwarna Merah _Crimson_.

Seperti sebelumnya, cahaya tersebut perlahan bergerak menuju Aksara utama dan akhirnya masuk dan menyatu dengan **[Scooter]** perwujudan **[Sacred Gear]** buatannya.

Namun keanehan terjadi, dimana **[Scooter]** tersebut bergetar perlahan sambil mengeluarkan pendar _Crimson_ transparan. Minato yang melihat itu harap-harap cemas sambil menahan rasa sakitnya karena khawatir akan terjadi kebocoran _Path_ pada **[Scooter]** buatannya.

Dan beberapa menit berselang dengan **[Scooter]** tersebut masih bergetar semakin cepat membuat Minato semakin was-was. Dan akhirnya...

 **[Transfer : [Demonic Destruction] : Completed]**

 **[Main Process : 100% Completed]**

Minato langsung bersorak dalam hati ketika mendengar suara mekanik serta diikuti dengan **[Scooter]** buatannya berhenti bergetar dan kembali terdiam melayang dengan tenang diatas Aksara utama tersebut.

' _Akhirnya!'_ Minato sangat senang dengan keberhasilan pembuatan **[Sacred Gear]** buatannya, hingga ia sedikut melupakan rasa sakit ditubuhnya sejenak. Lalu ia mengenalihkan pandangannya kearah layar Monitor miliknya, dimana fokus utama tatapannya terkunci pada tulisan yang berada di tengah-rengah Layar Monitor yang bertuliskan **[Transform]** disana.

Langsung saja, Minato menekan tulisan yang berada didepannya itu dengan perasaan senangnya.

 _Tsssth! Tsssth! Tsssth!_

Minato seketika mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara mekanik yang berasal dari **[Scooter]** tersebut, dimana kini **[Scooter]** tengah ber-transformasi menjadi sebuah Jam tangan metalik berwarna hitam legam dengan kaca berwarna Emas bening dan Angka-angka dan huruf-huruf berwarna merah didalamnya.

Minato kemudian menghampiri Jam tangan tersebut dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Setelah diambilnya Jam tangan tersebut. Minato kemudian kembali berjalan ke layar Monitornya dan sedikit mengutak-atiknya selama beberapa saat hinga ia menghentikan kegiatannya setelah kalimat yang bertuliskan **[All Data & Information, locked into Nemesis Secret Security!]** Yang tertera dalam layar Monitor tersebut.

"Dengan ini. Tidak akan ada yang bisa membobol dan meniru **[Sacred Gear]** ciptaanku," gumam Minato pelan sambil menatap datar keatas layar Monitor miliknya yang kini hanya menampilkan lambang Nemesis berwarna emas di tengah-tengahnya.

Dengan selesainya pekerjaan itu, Minato berbalik arah dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar ruangan tersebut, dengan tak lupa mengambil sebuah koper yang terletak diatas meja disamping pintu keluar.

 **|Kembali ke Azazel, Beberapa saat sebelumnya|**

Azazel yang sedari tadi tadi berdiam diri di tepi ranjang didekat bocah yang terbaring disampingnya itu merasa bosan, ia bosan menunggu sahabat manusianya yang ia juluki Jenius Sialan itu tak kunjung keluar-keluar dari ruangan pribadi miliknya. Dan beberapa lama kemudian, akhirnya si Jenius yang dibilang Azazel tadi akhirnya keluar juga. Ia lantas berdiri ketika Minato kini berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Azazel," kata Minato sembari kembali menampilkan senyum tipisnya.

" _Well_ , tak masalah," balas Azazel, lalu kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tangan Minato yang kini tengah menggenggam sebuah Jam tangan berbentuk aneh ditangan kanan, dan sebuah koper hitam di tangan kiri. "Jadi, sekarang sudah selesai huh?" sindirnya.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat," kata Minato sambil terkekeh pelan. Lalu perhatiannya beralih kearah Putra semata wayangnya yang masih terlelap, lalu kembali menatap Azazel dengan tatapan serius.

"Bisakah kau membawakan koper ini dulu Azazel?" minta Minato pada teman Malaikat jatuhnya. "Aku akan memasangkan **[Sacred Gear]** ini pada anakku," lanjutnya. Azazel mengangguk dan menerima koper tersebut lalu mundur beberapa langkah mempersilahkan Minato melakukan acara pemasangan **[Sacred Gear]** buatannya itu pada tubuh anaknya.

Minato akhirnya mulai dengan mendekati tubuh anaknya sambil tersenyum lembut. Kemudian ia menggenggam dan menarik tangan kiri anaknya lalu memasangkan Jam tangan yang dibawanya itu ke pergelangan tangan kiri anaknya dengan pelan dan penuh kelembutan.

Setelah terpasang sepenuhnya, Minato menekan sebuah tombol kecil yang berada di Jam tangan tersebut sebelum meletakkan tangan mungil tersebut diatas dada pemiliknya. Setelahnya, Minato menjauh dari tubuh anaknya ketika melihat Jam tangan tersebut mengeluarkan pendar keemasan yang menyebar keseluruh tubuh anaknya.

 **[Scanning : Start!]**

Sebuah suara mekanik yang berasal dari jam tangan tersebut membuat kedua orang dewasa diruangan itu mengeluarkan respon yang berbeda. Azazel yang menyupitkan matanya, dan Minato yang melebarkan senyumnya.

 **[User Identity]**

 **[Name : Namikaze Naruto]**

 **[Blood-type : AB (Human) & Half Dragon Blood)**

 **[Race : Hybrid Human-Dragon]**

Azazel nampak terpukau dengan pemandangan dan suara yang baru saja didengar olehnya. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, tepat kearah Minato yang masih menatap lurus tubuh anaknya.

' _Si jenius sialan ini kembali membuatku takjub dan terkesan lagi,'_ batin Azazel sebelum kembali menatap tubuh mungil didepannya.

Beberapa menit berselang. Dengan cahaya pendar keemasan yang menyelimuti tubuh bocah bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto tersebut semakin menyilaukan, sampai akhirnya...

 **[Scan Process : Completed]**

 **[Status : The One and Only One User of Nemesis Gear!]**

Dan akhirnya, setelah suara mekanik tersebut selesai, pendar yang menyinari tubuh bocah berumur 4-5 tahunan itu menghilang dengan perlahan, hingga lenyap tak berbekas dan hanya meninggalkan angka-angka dan huruf-huruf yang berada dalam layar jam tangan metalik tersebut.

Minato dan Azazel terdiam selama beberapa saat dengan pandangan yang masih mengarah pada bocah Namikaze tersebut.

Dan tak beberapa lama setelah Azazel terdiam dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Malaikat Jatuh itu tersentak saat merasakan sebuah tepukan pada bahunya, lalu ia menoleh kesamping melihat Minato yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini dan memulai prosesnya Azazel, aku sudah hampir tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit pada tubuhku kau tau," kata Minato dengan bahunya yang saat ini bergetar pelan.

"Tapi, apa kamu yakin tidak ingin melihat putramu sadar dan sedikit bercakap dengannya Minato?" tanya Azazel kemudian.

Minato menggeleng, "Kurasa sekarang ini bukanlah waktunya," jawab Minato.

Mendengar ucapan pria disampingnya itu, Azazel mengangguk mengerti. Lalu kemudian muncul sebuah lingkaran Sihir diatas lantai dengan mereka berdua yang ada ditengah-tengahnya.

"Baiklah, kita pergi. Minato." Minato menganggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar ucapan Azazel.

' _Ku harap kau sudah menguasai_ _ **[Sacred Gear]**_ _mu dengan sempurna saat kita bertemu nanti, Sochi.'_

Itulah yang ada didalam fikiran Minato sebelum dirinya menghilang dari tempat itu bersama sang _Leader of The Fallens_ , Azazel.

Kini diruangan tersebut hanya tinggal sang Namikaze muda sendirian. Lampu yang tadinya terang-benderang, meredup hingga membuat ruangan tersebut remang-remang.

Perlahan tapi pasti, sepasang mata putih beririskan Emas menyala dengan pupil Vertikal berwarna hitam keluar dari balik kelopak mata sang Namikaze muda, atau sekatang dikenal sebagai _The Owner of_ **[Nemesis Gear].**

* * *

 **Prologue end!**

 **Umm.. hallo?**

 **Ketemu lagi dengan saya, yah walau aku gak yakin aku masih kalian ingat. Hehe**

 **Back to this cyber world again!**

 **Mungkin ada dari kalian yang kesel, karena aku kembali bukannya melanjutkan fic yang aku tinggalkan dulu, malah buat fic baru, aneh lagi.**

 **Tapi suer, kali ini aku bakalan balik nulis lanjutan semua fic ku karna yahh aku udah bisa bernafas lega, gak kejeret sama pekerjaan sehari-hari lagi.**

 **By the way, next Fic Gray (dalam bulan ini, tapi entah tanggal berapa bakalan keluar)**

 **So, akhir kata. Sampai jumpa di pojokan fic Gray kawan-kawan.**

 **Review? Hehe**


End file.
